


antares

by powderblew



Series: sunny days and indigo nights [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I got carried away okay, Requested, Smut, mission, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: He spins her out of orbit. —Shisui/Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: sunny days and indigo nights [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	antares

Shisui combs the spider silk, genjutsu moves in threads, imperceptible to the human eye, but could be felt by sensors and those with a kekkai genkai. Sakura feels it, even if she can’t put her finger on it and her nose wrinkles in frustration. Shisui wants to laugh, but he remembers that this mission is infiltration, which, requires discretion.

Infiltration, scouting and then assassination.

Sometimes he prefers undercover missions, it can get quite boring on the field at times and with Sakura, their stories end up ranging from rich royalty to broke drug-addicts. Right now, they’re acting like two rich merchants who just happened to stumble across a new past-time: gambling.

Tsunade-sama was almost jealous when she gave them the mission.

Sakura had laughed.

While exploring the casino, Shisui and Sakura ended up somewhere on the third floor, in a room full of gold coins and rare crystals. Sakura’s eyes had widened when she caught the shimmer of one gem that looked like a chakra stone, “Is this where they keep their income?”

Shisui glances at the gems with disinterest, “It’s not a good idea to keep money locked in a room.”

“Tell that to the people who have safes.”

“Gems are harder to move than coin,” he chuckles, “It looks like a secret vault.”

“It can’t be so secret if there’s no lock,” she snorts and then her eye caught something shiny and glittery, she exclaimed, “Oh, _look._ A katana!”

“Looks stolen,” Shisui comments with furrowed brows, “That metal is from Kiri.”

“You can tell what metal it is just from looking at it?” she asks in disbelief.

“I _did_ live there for six months,”

“Do you really I think I remember that?”

“Rude,” he presses his lips against her forehead, “I forgot you were like twelve when I left.”

Sakura scoffs. The ten-year age gap didn’t bother her, but it bothered some people. Particularly Kakashi-sensei, who had commented – quite inappropriately if Shisui had to say anything about it – that it would be like him dating her, even though he’s a good fifteen years older than her and it was Sasuke who _accidentally_ shot lightning at him.

She had snorted, “You missed your chance, Hatake.”

Shisui had scowled.

_But they weren’t dating._

Ino had asked _why_ and she couldn’t give her an answer.

Because _friends_ don’t kiss like that.

Sakura’s finger runs against the blade of the katana, the hilt almost magnetic.

Shisui’s eyes flicker to hell-red when he catches sight of a chest filled with diamonds, azure-colored diamonds. Blue diamonds are one of the rarest in the world and it pricks Shisui’s brain with a vengeance when he tries to make sense of it all.

Why would a door that led to a vault be left _unsecured?_

But there it is—faint, on the tip of his tongue and he sees with a precision that microscopes fail to scrutinize.

A genjutsu, layered to the hundredth and closed with a tripwire. They know they’re here –because when technology began to mix with genjutsu, their lives just have gotten more and more complicated – so he turns abruptly to stare at Sakura.

And he calculates.

They’ve been in the room for approximately seven minutes, judging from the threads of the genjutsu and the angle of the layering, he estimates they have a seven-minute window before they are caught. Using chakra would tangle into the genjutsu, revealing their identities and jumping out the window when people are scattered everywhere leads to even more suspicion.

So Shisui does the only thing he _can_ do – and wants to do so very badly even though there are _plenty_ of other options – he grabs Sakura’s face, leans in and kisses her.

He engulfs her in his scent, his taste, as he shoves her into the corner of the wall, his broad shoulders shields her from the light, from the sinful shades of jewel and the heat of the air. He presses against her tightly, pausing to take her by the hips and lifts her until she’s resting against a hard thigh, dress fluttering around her hips in a halo.

“We have some voyeurs,” Shisui whispers into her ear, “Do you want to give them a show?”

Sakura whimpers when he heaves his thigh harder into her aching sex. His tongue is slow on the shell of her ear and she squirms when she feels his teeth nip at the tip, “Don’t want them to see me.”

Shisui’s eyes burn vermillion and he promises into her jawline possessively, protectively, “They _won’t._ ”

He kisses her again, pulls down the straps of her sundress and revels against the satin of her skin. His mouth, slow and heavy, he suffocates her with his presence and she could hardly breathe when he feels the weight of his hands on her breasts, thumbs tickling the areolas. He presses her deeper into the angle of the room, cornering her, which forces her to wrap her arms around his neck to balance herself on his thigh that pushes her up even _higher._

Shisui circles the edges of areolas, thumb caressing the bumps that lead closer and closer to the pucker and the cold of the air pricks them into hard, aching points, that leaves her wanton and needy. He bites stars and cosmos underneath her jawline, adoring the purple galaxies that dot her throat and clavicle.

He starts a trek up to her neck and back to her ear.

Then his thumbs and index fingers suddenly capture her nipples.

Sakura’s hips jerk at the sensation, the cold of the air and the burn of her fingers leave her aching.

Shisui tightens his grip on nipples, pinching hard and twisting the pink tips until they leave sting that has her thighs squeezing the muscle in between hers. Her breathing picks up twists in the opposite direction, his tongue dipping into her ear and he murmurs, “Breathe Sakura. Breathe for me.”

She gasps when he suddenly releases, the blood returns back to her abused nipples, the heat flushes down the back of her neck and up her ears. His thumbs circle the highest point of her nipples, pulling small shivers down her spine and she sinks her teeth into her lower lip.

Her breasts are cold, but everywhere else is hot, so hot that she feels like she’s _melting._

Shisui’s sharingan spins lazily, as he takes in her lightly-flushed form, dazed seafoam, and peachy-tint silk. He presses a chaste kiss underneath her jaw, shoves his thigh harder into her sopping cunt and takes a raw, chafed nipple into his mouth.

Sakura writhes violently under his mouth.

Shisui is merciless, he pulls her nipple in between his teeth, twisting, gnawing and nibbling the swollen tissue, before soothing the sting with quick, light strokes of his tongue. He sucks lightly and then viciously, the blunt edges of his teeth scraping the pebble before releasing the mound.

Then he switches breasts, fingers plucking and gripping the wet tip, as his mouth swallows the twin.

Sakura’s panting, hips desperately grinding down on his thigh, her sex aching and her clitis _burning_ from the neglect. Her gasps are harsh and sweat beads at the back of her neck when he pulls back with a quick graze. His fingers leave her stubborn peaks for the moment and he brushes the sides of her breasts in, quick, irregular caresses. Shisui peppers kisses up her sternum before kissing her again, hot and fast.

Nuzzling her ear, he whispers, “Are you going to come?”

She whines and blinks rapidly, “I—I don’t know. I’ve never—”

Shisui swallows her moan when he digs his fingers into the meat of her thighs, causing her hips to angle at his request. His lashes are long and tickle when he presses his forehead against her. Vermillion irises catch jade ones and he breathes into her mouth, “You will. For me. Soon.”

And then his fingers grab both nipples again, he squeezes them until the pain bleeds into the pleasure, and plucks them until her back arches. He _holds_ her there, on the edge, her hips stir violently, trying to find her release and her nails sting when they scrape lines of fire down his back.

The intensity is _hypnoti_ c, he refuses her to leave his gaze, holding her there and then—

—Shisui tilts his leg until her hips find the hard cord of the inseam, he jerks his thigh upwards and Sakura’s clit rolls brutally against the rough friction.

Sakura’s mouth drops open and when she comes, she shakes and shakes and _shakes._ Shisui watches her with wonder, with pleasure and satisfaction as she bucks and eyes gloss over with unshed tears—her orgasm ruining every ounce of her self-control.

She doesn’t make a sound when she comes back down, not even when the door slams open and Shisui makes their excuses. She doesn’t even flinch when he fixes her clothes for her when she wobbles on her feet and Shisui’s arm is like a band of iron around her waist.

Her brain swims with endorphins and when they get back to their room; Sakura shoves him into the bed.

The word _friend_ will _never_ exist for them.


End file.
